This application claims priority to British Application No. GB 0110457.9 filed Apr. 28, 2001.
The present invention relates to a cable linkage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable linkage having a guide to inhibit the kinking of the cable when a compression load is applied thereto.
The use of cables to enable the remote actuation of devices such as latches and locks on vehicle doors, for example, is well known.
In order to simplify the design and installation of cables within doors, it is desirable that sheathed multi-strand flexible cable with a reduced internal friction is used so that the cable may be routed easily around obstacles within the door. Additionally, the use of flexible cables is desirable as slack can be provided along the cable run. This means that in the event of an impact which deforms the door, the deformation is unlikely to cause unwanted actuation due to a tightening of the cable, which would lead to the door becoming unlatched.
While flexible cables are effective when required to exert a tensile load, the reduced internal friction of flexible cables results in an intrinsic tendency to kink when called upon to exert a compression load and are unconstrained by an outer sheath, thus preventing actuation of devices connected thereto in this direction.
One solution that has been previously proposed in order to overcome this problem provides a rigid end piece to the cable that extends into the cable sheath so that none of the flexible cable is exposed. Thus, this arrangement substantially mitigates the tendency to kink. However, the installation and/or use of such an arrangement is not possible when the end of the cable proximate the device to be actuated has to be routed through a tight angle in order to avoid obstructions, for example, due to the inflexibility of this end of the cable. Furthermore, such an arrangement generally requires an enlarged end to the sheath to accommodate the rigid end piece, which may be undesirable when space is restricted.
The present invention seeks to overcome, or at least mitigate, the problems of the prior art.
An aspect of the present invention provides a cable linkage comprising a cable partially housed within a sheath and a fitting for securement to a linkage member, a length of cable between the fitting and the sheath being exposed when the cable is extended in use, wherein the fitting has a guide follower arranged to follow a guide means so as to substantially inhibit kinking of the exposed length of cable.